


Happy Father's Day!

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: Oliver reflects on what Father's Day means to him.





	Happy Father's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Father's Day in Australia, I decided to write this. I hope you all enjoy it and Happy Father's Day to all the wonderful dad's in the world.

 

For many years, Oliver had thought of Father's Day fondly, growing up, it had been one of the few days his father was guaranteed to spend at home, away from the office, away from any and all business trips. As he got older, he spent a lot of Father's Day wishing he was anywhere else but wherever his family was, usually sneaking off to spend the day with Tommy instead. Once returning from the island, he would spend that day thinking of the good times he'd had with his father, remembering the man he had known when he was a child and not the one who had asked him to right his wrongs.

 

The first Father's Day he had spent knowing he was a father himself, he had spent thinking of his son, wondering how things could have been different. The next one, was spent with William by his side but the two of them still struggling with what had happened on the island. They hadn't celebrated that day, William had still been adjusting to having his father around. The next year though, he had suspected for a few weeks that Felicity had been up to something. The two of them had spoiled him rotten. He had gotten new ties, mugs for home, the bunker and his office as well as a day out with his family.

 

The morning of his forth Father's Day had him excited, this time the following year, their family of three would be a family of four with Felicity pregnant with their daughter. Rolling over, he had expected to see his wife still asleep beside him, finding the bed empty, he couldn't help but frown, maybe even pouting a little. Climbing out of bed, he pulled on a pair of pants, pulling a shirt over his head before making his way downstairs. He could hear what was going on before he saw it. Standing just outside of the kitchen, he grinned at the scene before him. Felicity and William obviously trying to make him breakfast, there was flour covering both of them and the kitchen, flour flying up from the bowl in front of them had him laughing, stepping over to them, he wrapped his arms around his family, placing a kiss on both of their heads.

 

“You were supposed to still be sleeping. I told you last night you had to sleep in.” Felicity was quick to insist, but still wrapping an arm around her husband.   
“I got lonely up there all alone and I had a feeling the two of you were up to something.” It surprised Oliver to some extent that at thirteen, William was still willing to do these sorts of things, to spend time with him. By his age he was beginning to want to spend less and less time with his parents. It was something he knew he'd need to treasure.

“We were trying to make you pancakes.” William managed to escape his father's arm, smiling at him as he moved to finish the batter. “Felicity is getting better, but the first batch still burned.”

“You two sit down, I'll do it.” Oliver insisted, drawing out protests from both his wife and his son.

“It's your day, we're supposed to spoil you.” He couldn't help but smile at them.  
“So, spoil me by letting me finish breakfast.”

 

In the end, they let him finish cooking, both Felicity and William knowing it was best if they wanted their breakfast to be edible. The day turned out to be exactly what Oliver had wanted. He didn't need anything over the top or something that had been planned months in advance. What he needed was simply spending the day with the two people he loved the most. It was their last year of just the three of them, little girl due to make her entrance into the world in just a few months.

 

This was the kind of thing Oliver hadn't really seen for himself. Before the island, the idea of becoming a father was one that came with fear and worry, knowing he was in no way ready for it despite realising he wanted it, it was a thought for _one day._ After the island, the list, the mission had come first, there had been no time for thoughts of settling down and having kids. And then he and Felicity had left town and settled down in Ivy Town. After everything that happened with Darhk and William, he had once again thought it was never going to happen, but now looking at his son and his beautiful, glowing wife, it was all beyond his wildest dreams.

 

The next year, Father's Day had been spent with breakfast, once again made by Felicity and William, this time it was much better, William having learnt to cook over the year. This time, he was happy to sit back and let the two of them cook while he held their little Alexandra in his arms, happy and content with the way his life was going and the family he had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought. Feedback keeps me writing. 
> 
> And to those reading Everything Has Changed, the new chapter is currently in progress.
> 
> If you wish to contact me about any of my stories, I can be found on twitter under the same username and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


End file.
